vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Avix the Kite
Avix the Kite is a god that had a powerful and influential religion deep in Greyhawke's past. Avix was a god of Fate. A cult that worshiped the fate of every mortal, that is to die. The cult practiced the sacrifice of criminals and virgins to the Kite. The religion was the chosen god of the Abbas in the time before Abba Eecreeana. It was the birth of Abba Eecreeana that caused the break between the Abbas and the Kite. Eecreeana's father Abba Cinartin made war on the religion destroying every priest and shrine he could get his hands on. The religion and the Kite were greatly reduced. We are told that Abba Eecreeana holds Avix the Kite himself in a morbid state. The god sleeps a little death. However, it is not pleased with this and seeks outlets to revive its worship and itself. A recent breakout of the Kite Cult happened on Earth. (DSH Boardman) It was stopped and we are told Abba Eecreeana beat the creature down further. However it would be a good idea to keep an eye on this. From the material we were given Avix the Kite is not as dangerous as Dagon or Nyarlathotep. Avix at least does not cause madness or eat souls, the rest of you to be sure, but not your soul. The Way of the Kite: What to Watch For The religion of Avix the Kite was one of fatalism. It is appointed to all men to die, and you should not fight that. The commandments of the Kite and the lifestyle are not objectionable of themselves. If anything they encourage the attitude of "Eat drink and be merry, for the Kite wall have us all". The objection comes from the additional teaching that the Kite will have his due, and you can prolong your tenure in life by appeasing the Kite. Under the way of the Kite you did not own your life, it was the Kite's to take or leave. To this end the execution of criminals became a holy rite. "Here have this person, not us". Killing someone was less bad because you killed them than you did not dedicate the kill to the Kite saving others. The second sacrifice was virgin girls, one a year in any large temple. This was so that death would take a holiday and allow the crops to grow. No we do not approve. Take note of these beliefs and be wary if you see anything of this flavor being put forth as a good idea. A sure sign that the Kite is in evidence are the "Covid Gravewakers" moderately powerful creatures that serve the cause of death. They are man sized roughly humanoid crows. They do not fear you or dying. They will not be bargained with. They do not cooperate with interrogation. Common cells will not hold them. They must be dimensionally grounded. The only thing they seemed to fear was Molly Abba. Fortunately normal weapons work just fine. We are told a clerical banishment will work as well. If you see these doctrines of the Covids, call at once. Category:Religion Category:Supernatural Category:Crime Category:Greyhawke